


Silver Creek Chronicles: Red vs Purple? part 1

by SilverCreek23



Series: Silver Creek Chronicles: Red vs Purple? [1]
Category: Silver Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCreek23/pseuds/SilverCreek23
Series: Silver Creek Chronicles: Red vs Purple? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981310





	Silver Creek Chronicles: Red vs Purple? part 1

"When you've seen what I've seen you stop caring what people think of you." says Andrei as he lowers his rifle, he can't bring himself to kill a child, it goes against everything he stood for, his code of honor was all he had left, his team was scattered, missing and out of jobs, Miss Westlake was missing and Creek.co was under the control of Hill, Andrei had lost all he ever cared about. Andrei looked at the star filled sky, "No light pollution, this is what I was missing my whole life back in Silver Creek, I wish Madison was here to see this." Andrei says as he lies down on the grass, he's not going to kill a child, he is going to track don his old team and bring them back. "Silent Shadow? Is it done?" asked Andrei's employer over his ear piece, "No I'm not killing a child who's done nothing wrong." Andrei says "Then I have to kill you." Andrei's employer says before hanging up.


End file.
